borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wall Chests in the Armory
I cannot find a clear cut answer on this topic. I have watched recent videos on youtube that show the chests in the wall section of the armory to be above lvl 48 the user is using the pc version of borderlands tho. So basically I am wondering if I move onto the last quest "Its Like Christmas" do the wall chests advance or stay lvl 48? (i know about the 2 lance chest rooms) I should mention that I am using the ps3 version. Never trust YouTube. Also, all the Armory chests should scale with character level once you have completed all missions on the second playthrough. I don't know what the minimum requirement is, e.g. maybe main game second playthrough only. 14:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I still have the main game missions to finish, I just have been so caught up in doing runs that I have so much left to do with the main game (Playthrough 2 that is). I still have the moxxi dlc to start, which is another reason i didnt didnt continue the main story, I dont know how that would affect the moxxi dlc. Tallimos 14:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember off the top of my head, but there are two "flag" missions that must be completed for the game to scale to level 69. Playthrough one has to be complete of course, and I think killing Crawmerax will let the game scale to level 69. Someone correct me if I'm wrong. But doing armory runs before hitting the level cap is a bit...stupid. Case in point, before patch 1.4.1, I had level 61 orange/pearl weapons in my loadout. After 1.4.1, I played through CNRR and hit level 69, and never found better guns, even though they were higher level. I tried to go back and do the Circle of Duty, and my guns were too weak, and I couldn't find better ones. I consulted my good friend WillowTree, and that fixed my problem. (I still can't beat the CoD...stupid mistakes...) tl;dr, hit level 69 before commencing craw farming and armory runs. 15:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It scales after you "beat" the dlc, i.e. do the main armory quest where you kill knoxx and expose the ammo or whatever the quest is called. In other words once you see the credits on playthrough 2 in the dlc it scales to your level. Hope that makes sense. Tallimos 15:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I looked it up and, you're almost right. For Vanilla, DLC 1,2 &4, "Find steele" must be completed in PT2, that will let those sectors of the game scale to level 69. You are correct about DLC3 however, where the "trigger mission" is "Loot Larceny" on PT2 that will let the game scale to 69. 15:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I guess I should get to the third and final armory quest and see if those wall chests scale. If not I will finish the moxxi dlc and then the main story to see if that does it. I am sure that I read on the forums on the gearbox website a post dated for last november said the wall chests scale but there is no mention of when or if all the chests scale or just the one in the dbl lance chest rooms. Tallimos 15:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) note: it helps to finish all missions in the main game on both playthroughs before checking for DLC scaling 16:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that on pt2.5 loot larceny and It's like christmas both scale to 68..not 69 17:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know finishing the main game should be done before checking DLC reason it isnt is because I dont want my other DLCs to scale right now. Reason for this post is to find out about the wall chest scaling and to find out what needs to be done to make them scale. Riceygringo when you say 2.5 are you refering to main game or the DLC itself? Because from what I can find, the DLC itself scales to 2.5 when you see the credits. Most of the chests for me now scale up and I am seeing 65+ gear but most of the wall chests and top floor are still 48. Tallimos 01:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You can not access Loot Larceny or It's Like Christmas without finishing Armory Assault, doing so will complete the DLC (Although I have yet to try not finishing the main game but finishing the DLCs, but I assume you only need to finish the DLC to get the 2.5) 01:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes this I know. I have the Armory Assault done which scales the enemies and stuff. Which one are you on Loot Larceny or It's Like Christmas? I am on the Loot Larceny quest and the wall chests (the ones where there is 9 rooms and you need that weird elevator/platform to move to them) are all lvl 48 besides one of each of the chests in the 2 lance chest rooms. I believe there are four of these rooms. So out of say what 31 chests only 4 are 65+.Tallimos 01:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmph, I am not sure what you are talking about here, I have done 30-40 runs each on loot larceny and it's like christmas with both main and DLC playthrough finished. I have yet to notice difference in the levels of the chests. But I could be wrong about loot larceny, that was ages ago. However, I can confirm that in It's Like Christmas, all of the chests are level 66-68 02:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Talking about the 9 rooms where there is this platform with the four directional arrows, the ones with the sheilds. Tallimos 11:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know. Have you killed the Destroyer in the main game AND completed Armory Assault? 16:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Armory Assault Yes, Destroyer No. For the most part everything in the DLC scales except for those rooms and the top floor.. dunno if the top floor is suppose to scale or not.Tallimos 17:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Try finishing the main story, maybe that's why your chest dont scale. 23:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) After finishing Armory Assault, going to the wall in Sweep AND It's like Christmas, with ALL other DLCs and main story finished on both playthroughs, the majority of the wall chests are still 48. They do not scale. Yes they do. My Armory chests are scaled to ~68. 20:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I think all the chests scale to your current level for the last 2 armory raids after you've completed find steele or beaten the destroyer on pt2.Beware the clap 20:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cannot confirm which quest does it (i.e. find steele or beaten the destroyer) but i killed the destroyer and now the wall chests scale. Thanks for all the help guys.Tallimos 14:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Does it really matter =D?? Destroyer is a wimp.... 19:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) If you activate "find steele" then complete DLC3 and kill Craw then go back and take on the Destroyer, the Destryer will scale to lvl 70 and he is a tough SOB at that lvl. Not so much in difficulty, but he/it has a ton of health and it takes a long time to kill him/it. 20:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ya if you just kill Destroyer on the spot he's level 55...wimpy... 04:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just to go on to show that Giant Enemy Crab >> Intergalactic demons 04:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC)